Giving In
by Mandie
Summary: My continuation of the Skax bedroom scenes


My first Skax/GH story. *Bites nails* Oh boy. This is a continuation of those wonderful bedroom scenes from the past two days. Whooo.. lol.  
  
I disclaim. But how I wish I owned Jax. In my dreams, I know. I see him there often.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Skye awoke and stretched comfortably with a yawn. She opened her eyes to see Jax sitting beside her on his bed. His eyes met hers and she smiled. He took one of her tiny hands in his and gently rubbed it. She propped her head back amazed by the feeling the simple motion brought her. She felt so tingly; so warm. So...loved. But Jax... oh, he must be a dream. He could never truly love her, as much as she loved him, could he? She had never admitted it aloud, she had just admitted it to herself, actually. It was just another feeling to hide, another emotion to cover up.  
  
"Skye." His gentle voice broke her thoughts and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Wonderfully." Her eyes searched the depths of his and when she spoke, her voice was soft. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
She noted the tender emotion in his eyes and grew slightly nervous. His gaze was breaking her down. She had to control her emotions, not let her guard down. On the outside, in everyday life, Skye Quartermaine had to be in control. It was her image. No one could hurt her then. But g-d, how he got to her. She could feel herself giving in. Giving in to Jasper Jacks, the one person who could truly hurt her, but deep down, she knew, never would. It was so... right, somehow.  
Skye sighed. "All of this."   
  
He gave a short laugh. "I couldn't let you die, Skye."  
  
She nestled into his bed a little more. "I know, but no one... no one has really cared before."  
  
He rubbed his hand up her arm. "I care."  
  
Looking up into her eyes, he placed feather-light kisses on her arm and she watched him admiringly. "Know that I don't know anything about A.J.'s whereabouts, Jax."  
  
He stopped the assault on her arm and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "I know."  
  
Skye looked taken back. "How?"  
  
He cuddled in beside her and spoke to her heart. "I believe you, Skye." He paused slightly before continuing. "I believe IN you."  
  
When she didn't respond immediately, he automatically degraded himself. 'That's it, Jax. Scare her away. Damn it.'  
  
Her nature stopped her from believing him. How could what he be saying be true? Skye touched his shoulder gently and ran her fingers over his smooth skin. "But everything I've done has been wrong. Everything I've told you has been a lie."  
  
"None of that matters now."  
  
"What does matter?" She asked him cautiously.  
  
Jax lowered his head to be only inches from hers. "That you're alive. That you're here. With me"  
  
She pulled herself up to him and whispered against his mouth. "You make me feel alive, Jax."  
  
He captured her mouth with his own and the fire from within both was released. She melted and molded against his bare chest and ran her hands up his back. Each passionate kiss left her breathless and craving more.  
  
"Oh Jax." She moaned between kisses. "I...love...you."  
  
Her heart dropped as she heard her own words and felt him pull away. "Oh G-d," she groaned.   
  
He looked down into her eyes trying to decode what was real. He saw a tear drop, but she wiped it away before he could reach it.  
  
"You know, I knew this was coming," she started, "I set myself up for disaster. But G-d, you are too damn good to me, Jax. The hero who's always there. And I gave in..."  
  
"Skye." His voice was soft and she stopped her harangue and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I do love you too."  
  
"What?" She was floored. Was she hearing right? G-d, this was a cruel dream to dream.  
  
"I love you, Skye."   
  
She closed her eyes in disbelief and he struggled to prove it to her. He gently lifted her face to his and their lips met in a kiss that topped the others. She pulled away moments later and searched his eyes.   
  
"So where do we go from here?" She asked curiously, running her hands up his strong chest.  
  
"Everywhere." 


End file.
